1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and to a connection structure between wired circuit boards. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wired circuit board in which two wired circuit boards are connected and to a connection structure therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various connection structures between wired circuit boards have been proposed to connect two wired circuit boards.
For example, a connection structure between wired circuit boards as shown below is proposed for visual inspection of electrical connections between the first connection terminals of a first wired circuit board and the second connection terminals of a second wired circuit board via solder bumps (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2005-340385).
That is, in the connection between the first wired circuit board and the second wired circuit board, the first connection terminals and the second connection terminals are abutted against each other in a direction in which they are opposed along the longitudinal directions thereof to be arranged in line. Then, the solder bump is provided continuously over the surface of the first connecting terminal and the surface of the second connecting terminal so as to interpose therebetween.